humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell
Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell is the third Freddi Fish game and was released in 1998. The game was later ported to the iOS and renamed Freddi Fish and the Stolen Shell on January 12, 2012Freddi Fish and the Stolen Shell. Atari. Retrieved 2012-01-12.. Plot Freddi Fish and Luther are taking a summer vacation to the Founders' Day Festival. The Conch Shell which is used to signal the beginning of the Founders' Day Festival has been stolen! To make matters worse, Luther's Uncle Blenny, the "Grand Exalted Keeper of the Conch" is being blamed for this mess! Now Freddi and Luther have to find the three golden pipes that fell out, and look for the thief. They search and investigate the suspicious characters to find out who really "done it". Once the pipes are found, Old Soggy, Uncle Blenny's dogfish will smell the scent and find the culprit. He followed Freddi and Luther to the temple. In the temple, they spot the thief with the bag and the shell. Old Soggy is going to catch thief. When Luther grabs the jewel, the gate closes and gets trapped in a cage and Freddi has to get the key to get it open. After Freddi frees Luther and Luther puts the jewel back in place, the gate opens and the bag floats in the temple. They caught the bag and tells everyone that Uncle Blenny is innocent. Inside the bag is one of the six items: microphone, foreign language world map, punching glove, cane, spool of thread or toothbrush. One of the suspects is depending on the evidence from the item. When the suspect is chosen, he or she does not believe Freddi and Luther but Old Soggy bites its tail or back. The culprit confesses and explains the whole situation to everyone. After the culprit gives Uncle Blenny the conch shell, everyone apologizes Uncle Blenny for blaming him. He forgives and is still the "Grand Exalted Keeper of the Conch". Luther places the pipes in the shell and Uncle Blenny blows out the signal to open the festival and everyone celebrates. The dialogue shows what will happen to the thief as the narrator mentions it, then says "case closed", meaning you're done with the game. Gameplay The player takes control of Freddi Fish and her friend Luther with the goal of finding three golden pipes to find the culprit and having fun along the way. The game is played by using the mouse to interact with the environment. By clicking on various areas called Click Points, the player can collect items, talk with other characters, and watch funny animations. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. The game contains four different areas to explore: the festival, the waterfall, the sunken plane and the beach on the surface. These areas are joined in the middle by schoolhouse. Characters *Freddi Fish *Luther *Uncle Blenny *Old Soggy *Gill Barker *Claw *Nadine *Horst Fedders *Pierre the Tailor *Rosie Pearl *Magenta *Pelican Sam Items 'Collectables' *'Golden Pipes': There are three of these brilliant pipes and Freddi and Luther need to find all of them to help Old Soggy get enough scent to track down the Great Conch shell thief! 'Game Items' *'Ancient Key': This may be the key Freddi needs to free Luther! But Freddi can't break the beam of light glowing down on the statue. How will she get the key? *'Blue-Tailed Joie Bird Feather': This beautiful feather would be just perfect on the hat in Pierre's store! *'Chisel': This may come in handy for prying things loose. *'Crystals (red, blue, green)': Wow, these gems are bright but they're stuck tight to the pedestals they're found on. How can Freddi get them loose? *'Drain Plug': How will Freddi and Luther get through the fishing net covering the tunnel to town? That plug might come in handy later. *'Egg': Pierre will gladly trade it for some beautiful accessory. What can Freddi and Luther find that would make the hat look divine? *'Foreign Language Phrase Book': Freddi and Luther need help communicating with Horst Fedders, the tourist. This book might do the trick and Pelican Sam would be happy to trade it for one orange sea urchin. *'Flashlight': There are some very dark spots under the sea. This flashlight might be helpful, but Claw isn't interested in loaning it to Freddi and Luther. What will they do? *'Funhouse Mirror': Don't you just love these? They can make you see things very differently. You can look smaller or much, much bigger than you are! Why, it could make you look downright scary! *'Nut': Nadine sure needs help getting this nut off her tooth. Freddi and Luther tried to pull it off but that didn't work. How can they remove it? *'Orange Sea Urchin': Freddi and Luther are given one orange sea urchin when they return the wallet they found to its owner. What will they spend it on? *'Plastic Shovel': An interesting find. This shovel could be useful for digging things. Hmmm, maybe Freddi and Luther will need this too. *'Pliers': This is a tool every fish detective should have. You can use it to loosen, tighten or remove things like nuts and bolts! *'Protective Work Glove': This could be useful in a prickly situation. Wonder if it will fit a fin? *'Sail': Magenta's sailboat can't go anywhere with the sail ripped like this! How can Freddi and Luther get it repaired? *'Shim-Sham-Jimmety-Jam-Clapper-Gapper': Horst Fedders has trouble keeping this piece of equipment in his suitcase. He'd gladly give it away if someone told him they wanted it. *'Silver Key': Where there's a key there must be a lock. Better hang on to this in case you come across one. *'Wallet': Someone dropped their wallet and Freddi and Luther must find the owner. Good deeds often reap rewards. 'Others' *'Case Folder': When Uncle Blenny explains the situation to Freddi and Luther he gives them this folder. It contains information they'll need to solve the case. *'Purple Sea Urchins': You'll find them on the ocean floor, on rock ledges and beaches so keep a lookout and pick them up, they may come in handy. Packaging Artwork File:Freddi 3 Lite.png|iOS App (Lite Version) References Category:Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell Category:Freddi Fish Series Category:Junior Adventure Series